Una decisión
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: El amor que Tony siente por Steve lo hace sentir miserable porque lo cree inalcanzable que la única "solución" que encuentra es suicidarse, Steve lo intercepta antes de su cometido dando inicio a algo muy particular.


**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes mencionados aquí son propiedad de MARVEL, Disney y demás anexados, los utilizo sin fines de lucro únicamente de entretenimiento**

 **Una decisión**

 _Caminas por la Torre_

Es una noche cualquiera y te despiertas para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando vas de regreso te encuentras a Tony en la cantina bebiendo de la botella de Whiskey a su lado en medio de la oscuridad, la Torre estaría sola de no ser por ustedes dos. Te acercas a él preguntándole si está bien, él asiente con su cabeza seguido de un "Necesito estar solo", tú no quieres pero decides respetar su privacidad aunque dejas la puerta de tu cuarto abierta para ayudarlo si la situación lo requiere.

 _Corres a salvarlo_

No logras conciliar el sueño y sólo das vueltas en tu cama pendiente de Tony que no te dejó muy tranquilo con su respuesta. Escuchas un ruido metálico muy peculiar, te levantas y vas con él para investigar y de paso charlar y saber lo que ahora le atormenta cuando de repente la escena frente a tus ojos se torna escalofriante: Tony yace frente a su cantina con un arma apuntándole a su cabeza.

Aterrado corres para detenerlo, lo tacleas y ya en el suelo se da una pequeña pelea por mantener el control del arma, la pateas con fuerza lejos de su alcance luego giras sobre tu brazo para quedar encima suyo y sujetarlo de las muñecas

–¿¡Qué diablos estabas pensando, Tony!? – gritas al borde de la histeria

–Terminar con miseria.

–¿Pero de qué estás hablando? – él te observa detenidamente, puedes ver el dolor en sus ojos cuyas lágrimas se agolpan rápidamente, sin pensárselo dos veces ves a Tony removerse debajo de ti para alcanzar tus labios y besarte fugazmente.

Lo sueltas y retrocedes confundido rozando tu boca con la yema de tus dedos, Tony se levanta mirándote con dolor

–A esto me refería, estoy enamorado de ti, Rogers, pero sé que nunca se podrá dar algo así que prefería volarme los sesos a verte correr a brazos de alguna mujer– dice serio pero con las lágrimas brotando, no sabes qué responderle porque te tomó desprevenido.

Stark regresa a la cantina y lo sigues con la mirada, tu corazón latiendo a mil por hora te dice que te pongas de pie y lo sigas, una vez a espaldas suyas lo abrazas con ternura logrando sorprenderlo

–Pensé que el que tendría que morir al verte en brazos de otra mujer era yo– respondes a su oído rogando porque te respondiera de alguna manera y lo hace, se gira para quedar frente a frente y llorando te abraza y unen sus labios en un tierno y necesitado beso.

 _Desde ése día todo cambio_

Aprendiste el nuevo significado del amor y te estás acoplando a este nuevo siglo donde ya no es mal visto el amor entre dos hombres.

Decírselo al equipo fue difícil pero no imposible, todos dijeron que ya lo habían notado y te preguntas cómo y cuándo si intentaste seguir actuando normal aunque te dolía en lo más profundo ver a Tony con cualquier otra mujer, Natasha aseguró que son una familia y que eso era más que suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ustedes.

 _El tiempo pasó y tomaste una decisión_

Poco más de tres años duró su relación hasta que se te ocurrió dar todo por perdido y meterte en el problema más grande que te pudiste imaginar y del cual no tan fácilmente te podrás soltar.

 _Pero ¿Cuándo pasó?_

La tarde es lluviosa y un relámpago alumbra tu habitación, rápidamente haces memoria para recordar cuándo fue que esos ojos marrones se clavaron de tal forma en ti que lo único que podías hacer era pensar en ellos y en su poseedor, cuándo fue que su voz se volvió una hermosa melodía que no te cansabas de escuchar y cuándo su presencia era lo que deseabas más que nada en este mundo y llegas a la conclusión que fue desde siempre pero tu orgullo no te dejó aceptarlo –no tan fácilmente–

 _Y el día llegó_

Todo afuera es un caos, personas que van y vienen esperan afuera tus indicaciones mientras tú terminas de vestirte con tu mejor traje.

Estás sentado en tu cama pensando en qué momento te metiste en esto, sonríes al pensar que es tan obvia tu respuesta y tan tonta la pregunta hasta que un llamado a la puerta te saca de tus cavilaciones

–Adelante.

–Steve ya casi es la ceremonia ¿y aún no te vistes? – le sonríes a Nat y te levantas de tu lugar

–Tengo miedo ¿sabes?

–Vaya, el gran Capitán América tiene miedo de casarse, creo que debiste pensarlo antes de pedirle matrimonio a Tony.

–No pensé que fuera tan emocionante. – contestas dejando que Nat te ponga el saco y arregle detalles de tu traje

–No estarías verdaderamente enamorado si no fuera así. Vamos.

 _Hora de dar el sí_

Los invitados se acomodan en sus lugares esperando a los novios, llegas primero al lujoso hotel donde se hará la ceremonia y haces tu entrada. Tu piel se eriza con cada paso que das acompañado de la marcha nupcial llegas al altar, minutos después las puertas se vuelven a abrir dejando ver a Tony que viste un traje blanco para hacer juego contigo, tu corazón salta de emoción y te dan ganas de saltar sobre él pero te debes controlar, cuando llega hasta el altar ambos se ven de frente y giran hacia la juez.

–Steven Rogers ¿Aceptas a Anthony Edward Stark como legítimo esposo?

–Acepto.

–Anthony Edward Stark ¿Aceptas a Steven Rogers como legítimo esposo?

–Acepto.

–Entonces por el poder que me confiere el Estado, los declaro esposos, ya pueden besarse. – no pierden un segundo y se besan tiernamente mientras sus amigos aplauden por tan emotivo gesto

 _Te amaré por mil años_

Todos en la fiesta la están pasando bien, ninguno se puede creer que ya sean esposos, Tony te toma de la mano y la sostiene fuerte como hace cuando algo le molesta o incomoda

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntas preocupado

–¿Y si también estropeo esto? Steve tengo miedo de caer otra vez– inquiere angustiado, tú lo tomas del rostro y lo abrazas luego susurras a su oído: –

–No pienses en ello, yo siempre te voy a ayudar, así como evité que te volaras la cabeza ésa noche evitaré que cometas más errores y si lo haces te ayudaré a repararlos. No tengas miedo, yo te he amado mil años y te amaré otros mil años más. – culminas con otro beso que hace que Tony derrame algunas lágrimas.


End file.
